McKnights
by Gaga.For.You
Summary: Stella McKnight has been a vampire four centuries. Yet her body refuses to admit shes a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_**STARRING:**_

_Angelina Jolie as __**Annabeth McKnight**_

_Tom Cruise as __**Eric McKnight**_

_Zac Efron as __**Josh McKnight**_

_Selena Gomez as __**Anna McKnight**_

_Mary-Kate Olsen as __**Ronnie McKnight**_

_Brandy Norwood as __**Tina McKnight**_

_Vanessa Hudgens as __**Stella McKnight-Smith**_

_Brad Pitt as __**Daniel Smith**_

_Ashley Greene as __**Christine Taylor**_

_Lucy Merriam as __**Hannah Smith **_

_Nikki Reed as __**Helen **_


	2. Episode One: Pilot

_The moon rises and a coffin opens, a girl with black hair sits up. She rubs her eyes and turns to her left. Slowly, another coffin opens and a girl with blonde hair sits up. They both climb out of their coffins and close it._

_Ronnie walks into the living room too see her family of four. Anna close behind her._

_Josh looks up and looks back at his father, Eric._

Josh: Why, won't Stella awaken?

_Eric sips the glass of blood and sighs._

Eric: Well, it's hard to explain. Are you willing to listen?

_Tina slowly gets up and tried to back away._

Josh: Sit.

_Tina glares and sits down, rolling her eyes. She motions Anna and Ronnie over too her._

_Anna plays with the kitchen knife and sits next to Ronnie._

Josh: We'll listen, Father. We owe you our lives.

_Annabeth smiles._

Annabeth: No, you actually don't. You, children made our lives complete.

_Ronnie forces a tear back._

Ronnie: Mom…

_Eric sighs and folds his arms, tapping his finger on the wooden chair._

Eric: Stella has always been a child of the light. Her body rejects our blood.

_Anna drops the knife and looks up._

Anna: She couldn't be…

_Tina sighed lightly and muttered something before speaking up._

Tina: Indeed, Anna. Ronnie why don't you tell Josh?

_Ronnie bit her lip._

Ronnie: Her, mother was a nun. Before, she left Stella in the snow. She blessed her spirit and, when you really look at it. Her mom, probably knew a vampire would find her.

_Anna blinked. _

Anna: Virgin's blood is the best. Who is her mom?

_Tina's eyes narrowed._

Tina: Mary.

_Eric winced and glanced over at Angelina._

Annabeth: It's only a matter of time, before Hannah gets it.

_Josh scratched his head._

Josh: Even, though her body stills rejects it. She remains young.

_Anna smiled and tilted her head._

Anna: Yes. She is a vampire, but her body doesn't want to admit it.

_Ronnie nodded._

Ronnie: Give her until winter.

_Tina laughed._

Tina: You are mean, Ronnie. You, of all people know that a newborn vampire. Has it hard in winter.

_Anna growled._

Anna: Let's leave it at that, until Winter.

_Annabeth looked down, and nodded._

Annabeth: Yes. Let's leave it at that.

_The clock struck midnight and everyone went there separate ways expect for Ronnie and Josh._

Ronnie: I, want to know about her child…Is her child considered Immortal?

Josh: I don't know. We have too ask…..them.

_Ronnie frowned._

Ronnie: I'd rather not know then.

_Josh laid his hand on Ronnie's, smiling._

Josh: I'll go then.

_Ronnie raised her eyebrow._

Ronnie: Really?

_Josh nodded. _

Josh: Yes, I've been meaning to see them. After all, they were created by the elders.

_Ronnie smirked and bared her fangs._

Ronnie: Good luck, Brother.

_Josh nodded and with that vamp speeded to Russia._

Josh: My Queen.

_Helen looked up and smiled._

Helen: Josh, my dear. What are you doing here?

_Josh folded his hands. _

_Josh: It's about, Stella._

_Helen: Go on…._

_Josh: Her daughter. Is she Immortal?_

_Helen: That's hard too say. What did Eric say about this?_

_Josh: He actually told me too come to you._

_Helen: Hmm. It does depends. Tell me the order your "Siblings" were turned in._

_Josh: Alright. I was turned in the early 1600s. Ronnie in the late 1600's. Anna and Tina both In the middle 1700's. Last but not least, Stella was turned in the early 1800's. _

_Helen: The child is not immortal, she has gifts. Find out that gift, Josh. It can not be the gift of death. No one should have that gift. _

_Josh: Alright. _

_Helen: Josh?_

_Josh: Yes, My queen?_

_Helen: One more thing. If her gift is death, you bring her to me._

_Josh: …Yes, My Queen._


End file.
